


Hallelujah! Main Cast

by HH_BlueDynamite



Series: Hallelujah! [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Angels, Archangels, Heaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HH_BlueDynamite/pseuds/HH_BlueDynamite
Summary: Wonder what's going on in Heaven? Let's see the main cast!
Series: Hallelujah! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843735
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Mercy

**True Name:** Mercedes

 **Nickname(s):** Mers 

**Likes** : Singing, Cooking, his job, his friends

 **Dislikes** : The yearly extermination, his death 

**Sexuality** : Hetero

 **Species** : Saint (Humanoid)

 **Gender** : Male 

**Age** : 20s (when he died) 

**Year of Death** : 1920s

 **Cause of Death** : He doesn't like to talk about it

 **Abilities** : 

**Friends** : Mary, Cannella, Azrael, Jamie, and Jackson

 **Occupation** : Angel of Death

**Appearance**

The young man with dark skin and his hair is a light blue with darker blue tips. His eyes shine like the blue sky with long eyelashes.

For work, he is dressed in a white suit with baby blue lapels and shirt and a baby blue cravat with a blue jewel and baby blue gloves covered his hands. Outside of work, he regularly wears a loose fitting long-sleeved white shirt with blue forget-me-not flowers scattered around the lower half and black turtleneck muscle shirt underneath it, dark blue pants, and black shoes.

In his angelic form, his hair becomes curled and wings sprout of his head and back and a halo appears above his head. His eyes glow a light blue color with three glowing white streaks streaming down his face. As an Angel of Death, he wields a scythe-like weapon in case of unavoidable combat.

**Personality**

Mercy is generally kind and patient. He is devoted to his job and friends and is loyal to his boss, Azrael, and to God.

He doesn't, however, like to bring up his death. When he does, he may go into an anxiety attack.

**Miscellaneous**

  * My headcannon voice for him would be Leon Thomas III, who played Andre Harris on Victorious.
  * He works under the Archangel Azrael, the True Angel of Death
  * He is bi-curious.




	2. Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cherub's job is hardly done, but somebody's gotta do it. With sass!

**True Name:** N/A

 **Nickname(s):** Bo-Peep

 **Likes** : Her wife and son, Mercy, children

 **Dislikes** : Being called Bo-Peep

 **Sexuality** : Biromantic

 **Species** : Heavenborn (Cherub)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Age** : A lady doesn't reveal her age

 **Abilities** : Standard Cherub abilities

 **Friends** : Mercy, Gloria

 **Occupation** : Cherub

**Appearance**

She has the standard look for Cherubs, though more sheep like with her main color being pink and she wheres a suit.

**Personality**

Voted the most sassiest cherub in Heaven. She hardly let insults affect her. In fact, she's usually ready with a sassy comeback.

While sassy, she has her caring moments, especially for her friends and family.

**Miscellaneous**

  * My headcannon voice for her would be...any sassy black woman. I love those kind of people. They bring a smile to my face.
  * She has a wife and child.




	3. Avery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it matters is inner peace.

**True Name:** Avery

 **Nickname(s):** Ava

 **Likes** : Praying, training, meditating

 **Dislikes** : The yearly extermination, disappointing their friends 

**Sexuality** : Pan

 **Species** : Saint (Bird-ish)

 **Gender** : Nonbinary

 **Age** : 60s (when they died) 

**Year of Death** : 1870s

 **Cause of Death** : Natural Cause

 **Abilities** : Standard Angelic powers, Spear fighting

 **Friends** : Mercy, Mary, Cannella, Mittens

 **Occupation** : Exterminator

**Appearance**

A tall angel with an androgynous, slender body. They have long, pale navy hair and bangs that hang over they're right eye. Speaking of eyes, they are blue and...spacy looking. He has feathers that gradient from blue to white attached to his temples and white skinned.

As they work once a year, Avery mostly wears a dark lavender sweater, jeans, and sneakers.

**Personality**

Avery is the kind of friend you go to for advise and guidance. They are laidback and goes about their day on an even pace.

**Miscellaneous**

  * They are Mercy's roommate.




End file.
